ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181014140202
Alright, review time. My goodness that thumbnail. Well, what a transition. Light-hearted digest of the previous episode, then boom, we’re seeing what happened to the brothers after eating dirt. Was that… Okay, so I guess we now know that at least, the power Aizen used as Orb Dark against Horoboy the first time around is not going away yet. As of this moment, with the possibility that Saki is taking over AizenTech with subtlety, we know that it’s turned into a leash of sorts to keep Aizen from going too far under her watch. Good to know. Good to know. First time seeing Saki do the bad dude smirk, and I like it. Heh, she’s definitely better than most female antagonist. So far, that only applies to Toku. Gonna get this out… Ushio makes me sad. I don’t feel pity, I sympathize him. Whoa whoa, wait a minute, Maga-Orochi v2.0! I mean come on, sleeping Kaiju in the middle of the city? Wait… in that case it’s also Pedanium Zetton v2.0. Ah, whatever. I feel like there’s something going on, something that’s cast onto the brothers that makes them unable to see clearly when something needs to be brought up. Hol’ up, are those cheese-filled riceballs? Now this is Aizen’s rampage. I stand by my belief that R/B has some of the best composition shots in Ultraman’s 50 year long run. You know, even though the fight scenes aren’t all too pretty, it’s always nice to see it because of how sincere it feels. Not like these guys are highly trained fighters who knew how to fight immediately. So yeah, they are pretty much limited to fighting styles that are possible in the realm of any everyman. That’s why it was really fun to see them doing a coordinated attack with the best of their ability. Saki is definitely testing the brothers for the sake of actually testing them. I heard her say something something strength, and that they won’t be able to save the Earth. Okay, I continue to believe that if they were to have even newer forms by the time of the movie or their Ultra Fight series, or even in the series, Blu would be best at Darkness and Rosso with Light. Or… what if that’s their true forms? Wait, were the R/B brothers by default, elemental users? Or are they a reverse of Orb where they would initially use elemental attacks and some energy attacks, before completely resorting to energy-based? Or I'm just making false speculations when I can get the answer if I just continued watching. Alright Ryuichi, this is the second time you helped the strongest in-series form to debut. It really helps that he’s been around for a long time, so he knows what needs to be done. And… that’s not a barrier. IT’S NOT! Oh my God! I thought it’d be a shield! Alright, let’s talk about Ruebe. Let’s talk about him. Compared to Ginga Strium, X and all his forms and armor in his series, Orb Origin and RMM, Ruebe is definitely the most versatile showing of an in-series final form. RMM and Ginga Strium comes very close to second. Aizen is strangely mindless during all this. Will it be explained soon? But yeah, Ruebe has a seriously fine aesthetic. Ouch, Asahi is really contemplating Mio’s quote. Alright, y’all know what time it is. Final verdict. 8.2/10, no question. That’s it, goodbye everybody, see you next multi-parter episodes. I’m just kidding, let’s see… overall, the pacing is good. For once, I actually felt like the story was progressing quite naturally. Oh yeah, did I mention that pacing got weird starting Episode 10? Now you know. Episode 5 also suffered it. But this time, they fixed it, and they fixed it good. As for the story itself, I think this is the better part of the broken bonds arc, a good follow-up from the first part. Asahi got better, if a little too disruptive to the flow when she yelled out to the brothers. Action scenes? Definitely the spectacle of every Ultra Episode starting Heisei. Or heck, since genesis. But this time, there’s nothing too special. It’s a waste, really, they could have used Taguchi’s experimental style in this Episode to show us just how much they have grown since the beginning. The way Episode 5’s fight went after Wind’s debut was just so mesmerizing that it brings the question… was that necessary by then? For now it would make sense for the fight to be framed so amazingly, but at that point, they weren’t all that well-suited to their powers yet. So yeah. As for the framing of the scenes, they were all executed the way they should be, nothing popped out too much, and nothing too little. I only hope they can keep up something like this in terms of quality. Not just how every scene is framed, but with every other category that I have and haven’t mentioned That is why, Episode 15 has once more replaced the current No. 1 favorite Episode in my list. Though, I might as well put the Final Episodes as No. 1 because I know they’re just going to get better over time. This is Mr. Cutlery, signing out. Of the review, not my account, hah.